


we all fall

by Oshii



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AHH, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, you knew what this was gonna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/pseuds/Oshii
Summary: Lucifer succumbs to the fragility of humanity. Chloe helps. H/C, emeto, stomach woes.





	we all fall

“I’m so sorry, Detective. I’ve…no idea what’s gotten into me.”

“Lucifer, for the last time, it’s okay. You couldn’t help it.”

“But I  _could_ …if I could have…managed to h-”

Chloe, whose foot had already been hovering in anticipation, slammed on the brakes and pulled over just in time for Lucifer to wrench open the passenger side door and lean out to be messily sick all over the road. This time wasn’t  _as bad_  as it’d been back at the active crime scene; he’d tried to deflect the sudden horror and dire mortification with a weak chuckle and a “rather like a Pollock knockoff, innit?” before Chloe had limped him away to the bathroom.

“Det— _Chloe_ —” he gasped, spitting and bringing his inexplicable (silk!) handkerchief to his trembling lips. “I’m—”

“Shh,” she silenced him before he could apologize again, reaching over to give his back a consoling rub. “You’re  _okay_. It’s okay. I’m gonna get you back to Lux, and put you to bed where you belong, and you’ll be fine.”

It was truly a testament to how shitty Lucifer was currently feeling that he didn’t append a joke to that statement. Instead, he pulled himself back into the car, shutting the door and leaning back against the seat with a weary sigh, closing his eyes in defeat. His face shone with a pallid sheen of sweat, and the tight corners of his mouth still screamed of the underlying nausea. What  _had_  gotten into him, Chloe wondered. The banquet, maybe? No, they’d both sampled the cheese tray, and she felt fine. Something else, then. But what? Trixie’s school had a stomach bug going around. Maybe it’d made its way to Lux, like an STD.

“You humans and your damned fragility,” he muttered, eyes still closed.

Chloe furrowed her brow, glancing over at him. “What was that?”

Lucifer groaned quietly, one hand sliding up to clutch his stomach. “You heard me, Detective. Of all the grievances suffered here on Earth, I never thought I’d…succumb to  _this_ ,” he admitted, voice weary and small and full of bitter regret.

She turned back to the road, but offered a sympathetic little smile. “We all fall sometimes,” she told him. “The good part is, usually there’s someone there to pick you back up.”

He was quiet, considerate, pondering despite the misery. “Truer words, Detective,” he murmured.


End file.
